Random Music Dabbles Updated
by Merodii Seisakusha
Summary: Just some random music dabbles XD If you want me to do a specific song, I'll do it. I don't care what it is, unless its a 40 minute song XD


**Its been like forever since I've posted on here! Anyway, I've not been writing much lately, but this is what i came up with earlier today. Imma add onto it later as i do more dabbles. I'm sure its self-explanatory as to what they are. Also, I'm a perfectionist, so it takes me a long time to write :/ so don't expect these to be too too long, 'kay?**

* * *

Cute Is What We Aim For: Safe Ride

Roxas hung his arm out the window, letting the hot, desert wind blow it back as he fought to keep it forward. His tongue stuck out in concentration. At 120 miles per hour it was quite a difficult task for an eight year old boy.

"Hey! How much longer till we're there, 'Kar?" That was the child's nickname for his best friend.

A young adult sat beside him, one hand on the wheel, one hand reached over to ruffle Roxas's blonde hair, "Hell if I know, Mer. We got a few more miles." Axel was nine years older than Roxas, quite the difference in age for a best friend, but not to those two. They just clicked.

* * *

Jason Mraz: You and I Both

Roxas laughed out loud as he pushed open the front door to his apartment with as much force as he possibly could, "Axel! Guess what?!" He almost screamed out the words into the unnecessarily large apartment. His happy, oblivious parade was brought to a sudden halt as he stopped to listen. The poignant notes of a sad, piano melody rang out into the annex he stood in. _Shit_. If there was one thing Roxas had learned about living with Axel was that you do _not _interrupt him while he was playing piano.

He quietly opened the main door and stepped into the main living room of his manor. A grand piano stood, majestic and beautiful, on top of a slightly-raised stage.

* * *

Von Bondies: Pale Bride

Axel stood in the same place he had been for hours. In front of a mirror with a blush and an embarrassed look on his face. Never before had he done anything like this for his lover. Hell, he'd never _defined _their relationship out loud to his lover. He knew Roxas would love this, but he couldn't help but be embarrassed.

In the mirror, he saw a beautiful crimson haired, young man, with bright blue eyes and a blush on his face. The most notable thing about him was the overly frilly, surprisingly well fitting wedding dress he wore at the moment.

* * *

Reverend Horton Heat: In Your Wildest Dreams

Axel pushed hard on the chest in front of him, pinning it to the wall. His hands found another pair and held them high above the pair of beautiful pink lips he was so enticed by. His eyes closed, and he found those wonderfully, _soft _lips with his own. He couldn't help but let out a highly sensual sigh as the one against the wall began to struggle, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Axel grinned again and he freed one of his own hands, keeping the other boy held still against this wall. "Just fulfilling my wildest dreams."

* * *

The Hush Sound: The Market

Roxas danced, swinging his hips to the song that blasted in his ears to the left, one hand on his hip, the other rhythmically slapping colors onto a canvas. He threw random colors onto the plain white canvas coloring the song that Axel was singing and playing on guitar. Nobody knew how to play an over-happy song like Axel did. Although he stood back a good four feet, when his paint hit the canvas, it hit like a top-grade fragmentation grenade. Bright neon colors splattered all over the room, Axel's guitar, which was already used to this abuse, and Roxas's already paint-ruined outfit; A white mini-skirt that ruffled up near the end and a white lacy tank top, both now several different colors of the rainbow. He absolutely refused to use any depressing or dark colors. They didn't as much depress him as they did just make him feel bad for the world.

The world would be so much of a better place if it didn't have such bad things in it. Like black. Or brown. Roxas shuddered. Even his hair was a super bright blonde, disheveled in a way that almost looked spiky. His eyes were a bright silver-gray; not the gross plain gray he couldn't stand. He could never be with someone with regular brown hair, or brown eyes. In fact, one of the things he loved about Axel was his super bright, crimson hair and his electrically-blue eyes. Dark colors were the only things that Roxas didn't like. Absolutely everything else was acceptable to him, really. The only time he stood them was when Axel shut off the light to go to bed. And it was worth it to lie in bed with his warm, lean, amazing smelling, muscular enough to be comfortable, but not over-the-top, amazing-in-bed, _gorgeous , _perfect lover. Roxas snapped out of his daze. He had stopped painting to stare at his boyfriend.

Axel grinned at his confused look, but kept playing nonetheless, "I like this one! Keep going!" Roxas smiled back to him and turned to look at his painting. To pretty much anyone but those two, it would have been a splatter of rainbow, but to Axel, it was his song, come to life on paper. To Roxas, it was something that he had not created, but something that Axel had created and brought to the world through him. These sessions were more intimate than anything else they could possibly do together.

"Nope!" Roxas twirled around, spinning his skirt as he did so, "It's perfect!" He clapped excitedly and ran up to Axel to bend over forward and kiss him, lifting his leg up as girly as a guy possibly could.

* * *

**Okay, yeah I know I cheated on that last one, but I enjoyed writing it so much I had to put it on repeat! Also, sorry 'bout changing the hair and eye color there on that last one, I had a fantastic mental image of the scene! XD Review! Pretty Please :/ Even if you hate it, let me know, 'kay? **


End file.
